


How Rory found out that Death likes pizza

by orphan_account



Series: Meeting Death [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Death and Rory are besties, Death loves his pizza, Death might be OOC, Gen, Rory Williams: the man who dies and dies again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory dies and meets death. Whereupon he discovers that Death likes pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amy's Choice: Death by Mrs. Pogitt

When Rory blinked awake he frowned. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was... Was getting er, shot by Mrs. Pogitt.

So he was dead? After all those adventures? Just like that? He stood up and looked around the place he was in. Where...?

Was he in some sort of pub? Someone coughed and Rory looked over.

A thin gaunt man with smooth brown hair and a suit looked him over skeptically. Rory wrinkled his brow, "H- hello?"

The man gave Rory a 'look' before speaking in a cultured American accent, "Rory, I believe. Do sit down."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, right to that question? It usually starts with the where."

Rory sat down and he noticed that a plate of pizza sat before the quiet, yet somehow _powerful_ and _ancient_ man, "I've- I've been to plenty of strange places."

"I'm quite aware."

"Rory Williams, by the way, but you know that already- so I suppose formally."

The man seemed slightly surprised by this, it was hard to tell. He didn't seem used to people greeting him cordially.

"I am Death, Rory."

Rory blinked, "Well." A few seconds ticked by, where in Death ate a forkful of pizza before Rory stated, "I've heard stranger."

Death seemed thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Rory Williams, I do believe that we are going to get along quite well. Unfortunately, it's time for you to be going."

"What? I'm dead, aren't I?"

"Yes, but not for long."

"What? How?!" Death snapped his fingers and the British man faded away. Death sighed and resumed eating his pizza.

* * *

 

When Rory's eyes blinked open, it was freezing and all he could think about was Amy and pizza. Which was strange, he didn't particularly like pizza.  


	2. Cold Blood: Death by Silurian

Rory blinked and he frowned. The last thing he remembered was the lizard people and oh, yes. He was shot. Where was he now though?

The pizza parlor. The pizza parlor he'd met Death in- that he'd forgotten. Rory sat up and looked around. There was Death sitting at the table calmly cutting pizza and eating it one forkful at a time. 

"Death?" 

Death looked up, "Yes?" 

Rory sighed and stood up before coming over and sitting down in the chair before Death. "Wow. So... I'm dead. Again." 

"What gave it away?" 

Rory's eyes widened, "Did you just-? Was that sass?" 

"I don't do sass." Death took a bite out of his pizza and chewed quietly. Rory suppressed a smile, "I'm talking to Death who just sassed me and eats pizza!" 

"I like the pizza." 

"I'm probably an ant compared to you." 

Death looked up, "Exactly. I don't even know why I'm taking the time to talk to you personally." 

Rory shrugged and the changed the subject, "So now what? Is this it for all eternity? Sitting here. Talking to death. Eating pizza." 

"No. For now, you're going back." 

"What?" 

"You're. Going. Back." 

"Wait... So I'm not dead?" 

"No. You were, but you're leaving now." 

"Wait, seriously? I'm escaping death, again?" 

The last he saw of Death was a somehow exasperated expression as he spoke, "Really, Rory. I'm letting you go. It's not yet your time." 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Rory Williams woke up, his head was filled with Roman-y stuff and all he could think of for some reason was Italy and their pizza.


	3. The Curse of the Black Spot: Drowning

Rory groaned, his throat was sore. Why was it sore? Oh, right Amy and water and the siren. Had she managed to revive him?

"Amy?"

"Afraid not, Rory."

Rory didn't recognize that voice, he opened his eyes to see a... Pizza parlor? Then everything came flooding back- Rory dying twice, Death liking pizza...

Rory groaned, "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

Rory slowly stood up before making his way to the chair across from Death and sat down. "Well, hello, again. Is this all you do? Sitting here and eating pizza?"

"No. It's only been a couple of hours though."

_"Hours?"_

"Oh. Did I say hours? I meant days. Your way of telling time is so bothersome. There is no point, really."

"Tell me about it."

Rory and Death sat there in a strangely companionable silence before Death sighed and snapped his fingers. Rory jumped as a plate of pizza with a knife, fork, and napkin appeared in front of him.

"Have some pizza, Rory."

Rory blinked and then murmured a thank you, before he took a bite, Rory asked, "Amy didn't manage to revive me then?"

Death raised an eyebrow, "She's still trying. And succeeding."

"What?" Rory then noticed that the room was pulsing. Blinking to white nothingness and then back to normal. The pulsing happened rhythmically as if his heart was beating... or if someone was attempting CPR.

"That's Amy, isn't it?"

"Yes, you only have a few seconds though. You get a choice this time. Do you wish to stay or go?"

"What?"

Death sighed impatiently, "Do you wish to stay and pass on or go back?"

"Back definitely!"

Death nodded and snapped his fingers. Rory disappeared again and the room stopped pulsing. Death huffed, "Finally. I was wondering when he'd notice." Death then took a bite of his pizza and chewed thoughtfully.

* * *

 

Rory awoke coughing and gasping as Amy sobbed in relief. Strangely enough, he had a craving for pizza. 


	4. Post Angels Take Manhattan- AU sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment, and since Rory wasn't actually dead in 'The Doctor's Wife' I can't really count that. So I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

Rory's eyes opened, him fully expecting to wake up to his eighty-something wife Amy sleeping next to him in New York. Instead he found himself staring at a ceiling. A ceiling that was dark wood.

Rory turned his head, Amy was next to him, but they weren't in their bed. Rory sat up before he realized that he was about twenty- which was impossible he was eighty something. Not a young man anymore.

Rory looked around and then he realized. Death and the pizza parlor. So this was it. He was dead. Which must mean... There sat Death at the same table calmly eating his pizza.

Of course, Amy broke his train of thought by sitting up and groaning. "Rory what?"

Rory smiled, "Amy, you haven't met Death yet!"

Amelia sat up and Rory tugged her to her feet before he sat down in front of Death asking, "Hello again, I'm dead for good this time, aren't I?"

Death nodded and Amy looked around her in confusion. "Rory, where are we?"

"Oh, Amy- we're dead and this is Death."

Another chair popped into existence next Rory and Rory patted the chair, "I can explain everything."

His wife sat down next to him in a strange daze as if she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing, and Rory introduced her, "This is Amy, but you know that already don't you?"

Death nodded, "Pleasure to finally meet you in person, I suppose."

Amy eyed Death saying, "You're eating pizza."

Death arched an eyebrow, "I like the pizza."

Rory squeezed Amelia's hand, "He always says that."

Two plates and two forks with pizza appeared before the couple. Rory thanked Death and took a bite while his wife stared in wonderment at the pizza parlor around them.

Rory swallowed and said, "This is actually pretty good."

Amelia gave Rory a confused glare while Death snorted with an 'I told you so' look. Amy blinked. Death had an 'I told you so look?'

Rory turned to his wife, saying, "How about that..? Amy, _I like the pizza._ "


End file.
